Expert Advice
by Anna Lane
Summary: "I can't help but notice it seemed a bit luke-warm between you two. No trouble in paradise, I hope?" Need any advice Elena? Damon offers it anyway, being the naughty boy he is. Some Elena/Stefan smut in Ch1, but mostly and ultimately Delena. Ch.2 up!  Slight OOC and very M.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't mean to anger anyone, but really, truly, this will be Damon/Elena. There IS some Stefan and Elena stuff, too, though, so be forewarned. It's mostly this first chapter. Trust me, I dislike them together as much as the next Damon lover, but this was just a part of my story. I was building up to the actual Delena.**_

Elena and Stefan giggled quietly as they came through the front door of Stefan's house. She went up on her tippy toes to kiss him and smiled, uncontrollably happy. They had just had an amazing night at the grill, laughing and hanging with friends. She'd slyly suggested they come back to the mansion to keep the night going. He agreed, and they shared a secret smile only lovers could. His green eyes glittered in anticipation. It couldn't have been greater than Elena's though, she felt like it had been forever since they'd had a moment to themselves. Or a night, for that matter. Her arms secured around his shoulders and she pressed herself as close as she could and held him tight. She didn't ever want to let him go.

But Stefan would always be stronger, and he easily untangled himself. Elena pouted. He kissed her on her forehead. "I'm just going to make sure Damon isn't here." Then he was gone in a split second, thanks to vampire speed. She sighed.

"Aww, look at the love birds." Elena spun around and glared at Damon, who was leaning against the door they'd just come through. He was wearing his characteristic black leather jacket and bad boy smirk. "I can't help but notice it seemed a bit luke-warm between you two. No trouble in paradise, I hope?" Elena looked behind her for Stefan. "Don't worry, he's currently-" Damon cocked his head. "Checking the top floor, and thanks to his disgusting diet, has very poor hearing."

"There's nothing wrong with our relationship, Damon." She said, coolly.

"You mean it's always like that?" He cringed.

Elena, a little insulted, insisted, "There's nothing wrong with it!"

Damon laughed. "If you ever decide it could get a little more exciting…you should know: he likes to have his ear bitten."

Elena's jaw dropped. She was about to ask him how he knew about his brother's sexual likes and dislikes, but she saw his eyes shift to a spot over her shoulder. She didn't see anything as she turned around, but when she turned back, Damon wasn't there anymore and the door was open.

"Was that Damon?" Elena jumped as she heard Stefan and felt his hand at her back. She turned to face him. He smiled softly and she smiled back. "Sorry," they both said at the same time, and then they both gave a little laugh after. "So, was it?"

"Yeah, but he left." Elena gestured towards the door.

"He didn't say anything to you, did he?" Stefan frowned and put her face in his hands.

"Typical Damon greeting. Then he left so he could have the last word." Elena shrugged. "But I'm more interested in you right now." She put her hands over the ones he held against her face.

He smiled and swept her off her feet, carrying her as a husband would to his room. He didn't use vampire speed, because he didn't want her to get dizzy.

Once there, he carefully placed her on the bed and she half-reclined on her elbows as he slowly climbed over her. They breathlessly started kissing. He went soft and slow. He let his fingers trail down her back and deftly unhooked her bra.

Their clothes slowly slipped off and he teased her nipples with soft pinches and light kisses. She cried out and tugged at his short brown hair. He smiled, pleased at her moans, and started to suck gently on her neck. She pressed every part she could closer to him, itching to find release in any possible way. When their bare chests met she gave a cry of delight and rubbed her nipples back and forth against him. She covered his shoulders, neck, and face with quick, fiery kisses, but he kept it at a slow pace, purposefully moving his mouth down her neck to suck one of nipples ever slowly.

She gasped and pressed closer so he would do it harder, but he kept it slow and maddening. She would have begged him to go faster, harder, but she didn't think she could draw enough breath. She needed all she had for gasping.

Elena, deciding to mimic him, started sucking slowly on his neck. As she moved up, she reached the tender soft spot behind his ear. She sucked softly. He started breathing quicker and his hands moved down her sides and behind to hold her butt. She moved her lips to take his earlobe into her mouth. He shuddered against her and pressed himself close. Her lips and tongue slid up against his ear just a bit. He groaned and his fingers tightened and became more urgent as he moved his hands up the curve of her ass to her waist, only to stroke back down again until he grasped her thighs. With him kneading her on, she nibbled his ear a bit. With another groan he opened her thighs and caressed her slightly open lips with a frenzied hand. She smiled against his ear, and with no warning, bit down hard.

With a hoarse shout, he pushed her thighs wide open and dove into her. Relentlessly rocking into her, he gave small groans of pleasure. She attempted to reach his ear again to make him pump faster, but then he reached down and stroked her clit, causing her to instantly cry out as she exploded. Her nails dug into his shoulders as the shockwaves rippled through her. She gasped his name out.

He came as she tightened around him. Still riding her wave, Elena slammed her hips up and down as she came, which made him throw back his head and cry out, "Elena!" right before he collapsed on top of her, his sweaty body pinning her down as he lay for a few minutes. Before he climbed off her, he looked into her eyes and said, "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Definitely more Damony in this chapter! It made me blush to write it. Tell me what you think:D**

**One Week Later**

Elena looked at Stefan lying beside her. Learning something that really turned him on had really made things more fun and exciting, but it was really sad if that was all her sexual arsenal consisted of. Having him lose more control was fun, but she wanted him to lose control _completely_. She wanted him to be a little wild. She _wanted_ a little variety.

Elena shook her head. It was sad she was becoming one of those girlfriends who always complained about their boyfriends even if they were perfect. She resolved to stop immediately and snuggled into Stefan once again and fell back asleep.

Two hours later, when Elena was finally ready to get up for the day, Stefan wasn't beside her. She sat up and yawned.

"I don't mean to intrude, but it was a little quiet last night."

Elena's hands immediately yanked up the sheets to cover her breasts. "Get out, Damon!" she yelled.

"Is everything going okay with your love life?" Damon smiled as he came further into the room and sat on the edge of Stefan's bed.

"Get. Out!" Elena sputtered.

"It's alright, Stefan's out getting reacquainted with Bambi and friends. He'll never know I'm here. And you want more advice, don't you? Admit it; the ear thing added a little spice to everything, didn't it?" Damon grinned knowingly.

"Okay, first off, it is beyond weird discussing my sex life with your brother. Second, how do you even _know_ what Stefan likes?" Elena shook her head, a little creeped out.

Damon just smiled. "We have been brothers for a long time, Elena."

"That's no answer!"

He got up as if to leave. "He likes oral sex. He'd never ask for it, but if you do it right…" Damon shrugged as he trailed off.

Elena sat clutching the covers to her chest as she watched him go and pondered what he'd said.

000

"Oh, Elena." Stefan ground out.

Elena vigorously kissed and caressed various places. Then, with a half-laugh, Elena rolled with Stefan until she was on top. She straddled him on the bed. She slowly kissed a path between the delicious ridges in his abdomen down until she got to her favorite part of him. She grasped the base in one hand and licked her lips. Then, without warning, she took his cock between her lips and bobbed up and down, not yet deep-throating him, but trying to build up to it. She suckled with increasing pressure and she moved up and down his shaft even faster and farther.

"Elena," she heard, and then he was pulling her up to him and he was deep inside of her.

It might have been more pleasurable if the look on his face had been one of wild lust, but it was almost impassive. As if her blow job hadn't even been anything special for him. She frowned as he made love to her—slow and soft. She felt the pleasure as she came—and was distantly aware of Stefan moaning his relief, but her mind was busy worrying away. What had she done wrong?

000

"Damon, have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked as she walked into their house. He was sitting on a couch reading a book. It would have given Elena a headache to have been reading at night by only the dim light of the fire.

"He went out of state to finish up with some financial affairs. He won't be back for a few days. Didn't he tell you?" Damon picked up one of Elena's magazines that had been left on the table a long time ago.

Elena sighed. "I totally forgot."

Damon rolled his eyes at one of the article titles on the cover of the magazine. "_Sex Secrets Revealed_….pssh, I could do way better than them." He looked up at her slyly. "Are you sure you don't want to spend more time with me?" Damon smiled sarcastically and leafed through the magazine.

Elena turned to go, but Damon called out, "How did my advice work out for you two?"

"Damon, it's really gross talking to you about this."

"I only want to help." He smiled. "Sort of." He saw her turn again and continued, "Look, I'm not lying. He really does like blow jobs. If you would've ever done it, then you'd know."

"I did!" Elena whirled around. "And if anything, it made things cooler between us!"

Damon looked confused for a moment, but then his brow cleared and he said simply, "You did it wrong."

Elena huffed indignantly. "How do you do it _wrong_? It's a blow job!"

"You've obviously not had a lot of practice."

"Oh, and you have?" she bit back.

"I could help you." He set the magazine on the table.

"What, critique me if I do it on you?"

"Yes." Elena rolled her eyes at his response.

"Keep it professional. Just show me what you did, and I'll tell you what you did wrong. We won't actually _do_ anything, we won't even touch." Damon said it reasonably enough.

Elena knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't fight the anger and hurt she'd felt at what seemed like a rejection on Stefan's part.

Elena sank to her knees before Damon on the couch and put her hands on his knees. She gulped. "We were on the bed, and I moved on top of him."

Damon looked surprised, but recovered quickly enough. "Well that's your first mistake. Stefan would like you kneeling before him between his knees as he stood."

Damon stood in demonstration. Her face was only a couple of inches away from his cock. "Then what did you do?" Damon asked, almost breathlessly.

"What do you mean?" Elena responded.

"Did you touch him? Did you kiss him? Did you go straight to the sucking?"

"I-I-"

"_Professional_, Elena. I'm like a doctor." He reminded her, but she doubted she would be on her knees in front of her doctor.

"I-um, just sort of grabbed it, and started working him with my mouth the way I thought all guys liked it."

"And, how did you move your mouth?" Damon asked impassively.

"You know." Elena shrugged, still on her knees.

"How?" Damon asked again.

Elena opened her mouth and sort of bobbed her head the way she remembered doing that night. She heard him swallow and couldn't help but notice the rise in his black jeans.

"There's your second mistake," Damon said, somewhat shaken at watching her face, mouth open, move like that so near his dick.

Elena looked at him in surprise. "What?" She couldn't believe he'd found fault in her technique so soon!

"You should maintain eye contact. Watch him while you suck him." Elena just looked at him while she absorbed this. Her mouth was still open, and…Damon was hard as a rock. He wished this torture would end. What had he gotten himself into? At the same time, he never wanted Elena to leave from where she was kneeling before him. "Try it," he commanded, breaking the silence.

"Try what?" Elena asked. She was nervous and frazzled. She never knew being in front of Damon like this would be so intimidating! Damon raised his eyebrows. "Oh!" she exclaimed. She went to work bobbing in a pretend suck like before when she realized she'd lapsed right back into the no-eye-contact problem. She hastily tried to look up to compensate, but didn't see where her mouth was going as she moved her head up and down. Her lips collided firmly with the bulge in his pants.

She saw his eyes widen and she broke eye contact immediately.

"What else did you do?" he asked, his voice rough.

"Um, what do you mean?" Elena asked, confused.

"Just that…what else?"

"Nuh-nothing," she stammered, and felt her face flush.

He looked at her in surprise. "You didn't give him even a little kiss or anything?" he sounded disbelieving. Elena shook her head.

"Well…" He started slowly. "Give me your hand." She did. He folded it so she was grasping an imaginary cock right in front of his own. "Give it a couple of strokes and then just…kiss it. Show him you _love_ it."

Elena did as she was told. She placed the hand that wasn't grasping the pretend dick on his thigh for support, and leaned in closer to his lap to mime kisses.

"Now lick the tip." Damon ordered. Elena looked up in surprise and realized she hadn't been making eye contact. She'd have to fix that. "Lick the tip," he said, firmer this time.

Elena held contact with his bright blue eyes as she leaned in just a little and gave the imaginary cock a small lick with her pick tongue.

"Make your tongue bigger, so he can see it. So he can really feel it when you wrap it around his cock." Elena did as she was told once more and stuck her tongue far out, swiping it across the head of the cock that wasn't in her hand.

"Don't forget the underneath, and the sides, too." Elena obediently swooped her head all around her imaginary cock, her tongue giving long, firm strokes all over it, all the while looking into Damon's eyes unashamedly. He wanted nothing more than to grab her head and spurt into that perfect open mouth. "Good." He choked out.

She moved her head away, and Damon quickly put his hand on the side of her head to stop her. "Wait." He said, letting his hands stay in her silky brown hair for just a second longer than necessary. "One more thing…" Elena nodded apprehensively, open to his knowledge. "Don't forget to be verbal. Moan, let him know you like giving him pleasure and that you're enjoying it, too." She nodded. "Do you want to try it?" Damon asked.

Elena got back into position with both of her hands placed on his thighs, her mouth open, and her eyes locked onto his. "Mmm," Elena said around an imaginary cock. "Mmm." She did it again.

Damon almost came right there. "Tell him why you like it, in between licks and kisses. Tell him you like how he tastes." He instructed.

Elena did. "Mmmm. You taste so good." Lick, lick. "I love how you slide against my tongue." Elena opened her mouth wide, her tongue perfectly visible. Kiss. Lick. "I want you down my throat." She looked Damon straight in the eyes as she spoke.

Before she could go any further, Damon pulled away, and stepped back. Because she was balanced on his thighs, she fell forward. Damon turned away with a groan. Hearing her surprisingly dirty talk had been almost too much, and seeing her on her hands and knees almost undid him. "That was good." He told her stiffly, his back still turned. "Don't forget any of it."

Elena watched as he walked to the liquor cabinet somewhat painfully. She had a feeling neither of them would forget tonight. She also had a sneaking suspicion he was intending to bring himself relief the second she got out of here. She knew because she was planning on doing the same. "Thanks," she said softly as she left.


End file.
